Get What You Deserved(Genderbended!)
by User 627
Summary: Akashiya Tsuki, after being betrayed by her husband, Cappuccino Akashiya, left him, trying to decide whether to accept his apology or not. As for Cappuccino, life is getting harder, as he tries to get past his vampire pride, even more harder, is that his brothers, who are also vampires, want her for themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**I got permission from "MistressWynowyll" to do this fanfic, the idea originally belongs to her. I'm sorry if this thing sucks, but I am new to fanfiction, so please honestly tell me if I made any mistakes.**

**I am also using the names from "Reverse the Flow," just the names. Credit goes to "lord of the land of fire." I recommend his fanfics to you guys.**

**The first chapter is short, I just wanted everyone to tell me if the idea is good or not, so please review.**

**P.S. I am a guy, a staight guy might I add, so commenting on how "handsome" someone looks is really weird for me, so I'll try to keep it short. **

* * *

Akashiya Tsuki never dreamed of marrying a man such as Cappuccino Akashiya, he was everything a girl could dream of and more.

She lived quite a happy life with him, though they were married, they did not have any children yet.

Children.

If only Mr. Akashiya was not so strict about the matter. Him and his Inner Self, kept demanding that they race their kids to strictly learn a vampire's way of life. Well, his Outer Self pleaded with Tsuki, begging her to listen, while his Inner Self demanded, ordering her to give in, he sometimes even used seduction as a means to change her mind, but she would want her children to be raised in a human society, not wanting them to be killers, she was firm in her resolve, never giving in for an instant. Though she had very great difficulty in resisting.

At first she thought this was just another argument, and that they would soon reach a compromise, since it was what usually happened when they argued about something, but their arguments were usually on something insignificant, like what movie to watch, but they never really had a serious argument before. So she waited for him to change his mind and make a compromise.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

It had been three months now,

Part of Cappuccino's true self was impressed at his wife's determination, they argued about it day and night, she even refused to sleep in the same bed as him, taking her teddy bear to the couch and sleeping there. They lived in a house not far from Tsuki's parents, they could have lived in a mansion, had not Tsuki begged him to live there. But even for the mighty vampire, it was starting to irritate him, he had never considered himself ever being a bad husband, sometimes giving in to her wife's pleas if they weren't that significant, but mostly persuading her to see it his way.

Tsuki Akashiya was also getting tired of the feud, getting ready to make a demand for a compromise, she tied her long black hair to a ponytail, and made her way to their room, still dressed in her pajamas.

Imagine her surprise when she found his Outer Self dressed in a black tuxedo, with his pink hair neatly combed, with a smell indicating that he wore cologne. The cologne she bought for him!

"Tsuki, he said that if you're not going to raise our children to live in a vampire's society, he will find another woman to bear our children." He said trying to sound calm and stoic, as instructed by his Inner Self, to make him sound like he was serious. But he was failing. Failing miserably, as his voice and face indicated that he was almost about to cry. She knew what he meant by _he_, he was referring to his Inner Self.

_Ding-Dong_

The door bell rang.

Cappuccino quickly jogged to the door downstairs not wanting to see the look on Tsuki's face. He loved her, but sometimes he had to hold on to his pride.

_'Are you sure about this, what if she doesn't stop us like planned?'_

**'Don't worry she will. Ginna will make sure of it.'**

_'This will hurt her.'_

**'Not more than what she owes us.'**

Tsuki could hear the door opening and the voices no matter how quiet Cappuccino made them sound, because of her vampire senses.

"Cappuccino-kun!"

She realised he had invited her best friend to take her place.

* * *

**Okay the second chapter should state that Tsuki does not want anything to do with Cappuccino if he goes through with this.**

**Also, just to make things more intense: a reverse harem.**

**As I said, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Unforgivable

"What?"

"Must I repeat myself?" Cappuccino said, not really asking a question, but demanding that she stopped asking about the matter and just say yes so Tsuki can get jealous and Ginna can leave.

Ginna massaged her chin and tried to think about the situation.

"So let me get this straight," She said."You want me to give you a child, because Tsuki-chan refuses to do so?"

"Yes."

"Okay!" She said with enthusiasm.

"Wait!"

Everyone looked to the source of the voice and saw Tsuki coming down from the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Ginna said confused that Tsuki was here.

But her question however was ignored when Tsuki spoke up.

"If you're really serious about doing this," She stated."...then we're through!"

_'Is she serious?! Are you still sure we should go through with this?!' _Cappuccino talked to his Inner Self.

**'She's just bluffing, she wouldn't dare!'**

_'Are you sure?'_

**'Yes.'**

With their conversation being done, Cappuccino just looked at Ginna waiting for her to take the hand he offered.

"Are you serious Tsuki-chan?" Ginna asked. "You're really giving up the most wonderful guy in the world for this?" She said mocking her.

With that Ginna took Cappuccino's hand and led him upstairs to the bedroom.

_Their bedroom!_

Cappuccino stopped suddenly and turned back at Tsuki hoping that she would stop her foolishness.

Tsuki was glaring at him, as if to say she doesn't believe he would go through with this.

"T-Tsuki." Cappuccino had let a tear fall down, and quickly wiped it. He turned to Ginna and took her hand and led her to their bedroom.

On the way, he did something that burned in Tsuki's mind forever.

He took off his rosario.

There was a flood of yukai energies. Sweet and kind hearted Cappuccino turned into his true self. A silver haired, red eyed, beautifully muscled vampire who exuded not only power but raw sexuality.

**"Tsuki..."**

Ginna squealled in delight.

Tsuki stared unbelievingly.

**"So is this what you choose?"**

Tsuki nodded.

Cappuccino scowled.

He then said something that burned in Tsuki's memory forever.

**"Tsk, come on Ginna, I don't want my children to be contaminated by a human's mentality."** He grabbed her hand and entered.

Entered without closing the door.

The door to their bedroom was near the stairs and with Tsuki's newfound powers, she could see and hear what they did with ease. Needless to say, Tsuki is being given a free show.

She just stared, as Cappucinno took his clothes off and made love to Ginna, who was wearing a very skimpy white dress. It reminded Tsuki of one of their dates, it was their first night spent together, Cappucinno had been wearing the same tuxedo as he is now, and Tsuki was wearing a modest white dress, it was her first time, and they weren't even married back then.

Cappucinno was about to enter her.

He was about to enter her and Tsuki could see clearly.

"I always wanted to make love to you, Cappucino." Ginna said seductively, not wearing any more clothes.

**"Yes, I don't know why I went after that ugly whore in the first place."**

Tsuki didn't realize she was crying until he said this. She felt her heart break into a million pieces. Her husband had just called her an "ugly whore."

In their first night he called her beautiful.

'LIAR!' Tsuki screamed in her thoughts as she cried harder.

Inner Cappucinno just smirked and looked Tsuki before looking back and finishing what he started.

Her husband had just entered another woman.

Her husband had just entered her best friend.

Her husband had just hit her with a truck.

"Ahhh!" Ginna squealled in ecstacy.

It was official.

Ginna was no longer her friend.

* * *

**Okay, I may have stolen a few sentences from the author's "lord of the land fire" and "MistressWinowyll"**

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I'd been hit with a disease.**

**A disease called Hitman:Absolution.**

**The only way to cure myself was to finish playing it to the end.**

**Anyway, I still need your help MistressWinowyll! Please help.**

**Please review!**


End file.
